<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and in Health, He's our Brother by Sorkai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844843">In Sickness and in Health, He's our Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkai/pseuds/Sorkai'>Sorkai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Inspired by Dragons: Race to the Edge, Merlin Angst (Merlin), Sick Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), based on a RTTE episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkai/pseuds/Sorkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin gets a sickness from a passing village, The knights race the clock to get the cure.</p><p>My second fanfic!</p><p>*Based on Dragons: Race to the Edge S3 EP5: Buffalord Soldier*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I finally made my second fic! And it's not a one shot this time! *yay!* =) I hope you all enjoy and please, comment on any way that I can improve on my writing. All criticism is welcome! Now onto the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when the knights went on a hunting trip. They were following the trail of a deer when they stumbled upon a village full of corpses. Arthur ordered the knights to spread out and search for survivors. Gwaine and Elyan checked the west, Leon and Percival to the east, Arthur to the west, and Merlin to the north.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin walked, looking at the ashen ground and the corpses that covered it. He frowned, If only he could have helped them before they all perished. He heard a squeaking sound coming from behind him, He turned around startled, and saw a house barely standing up. Merlin walked up to the house, He could smell the smoke and the disease of the people in the air and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>In the house, Merlin saw a small table with a chair to his left, along with a firepit and a bed to the right. He walked closer to the right and saw a man lying on the floor with his back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin slowly walked up and knelt down next to him. The man slowly looked up, black liquid coming out his mouth and down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I will go get help.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin started to stand but the man took ahold of Merlin’s wrist. He tried to pull away from the man’s grasp but he didn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let go, you need help!”</p><p> </p><p>The man let go, his eyes rolled back and he went limp. Merlin just stared at him in shock. It was too late. The man was dead. He couldn’t help him.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin felt pain and looked down and saw a red spot on his wrist. There was a cut at least two inches long bleeding freely down and onto the ground. Merlin rolled his sleeves down over his wrist and walked out to find the others.</p><p> </p><p>  -----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Merlin walked back to where he last saw the others and saw them already there waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are Merlin. Do you have anything to report?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sire.” He lied. “Just a bunch of dead...things”</p><p> </p><p>“Things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know things, dead grass, trees, and oh I don’t know PEOPLE!”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a girl Merlin. Alright men, It’s almost dusk, There was a good campsite about a mile away. We’ll camp there for the night and ride back to Camelot in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sire”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the campsite Arthur was talking about Merlin was exhausted. He knew something was wrong, He knew it was early summer, but it was dark, which meant a cool night breeze. So why was he so warm?</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, You ok mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, Oh yeah I think so. I think I’m still shaken up from the whole village of corpses.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry mate, You’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.” Merlin sighed. “Well, Goodnight Gwaine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight mate.”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>“Sire...Sire wake up!” Arthur slowly woke up annoyed at the sudden waking until he sees the look on Leon’s face, Panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Leon? Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire! It’s Merlin!”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s eyes widened. He jolted up out of his bedroll and looked to his right to see Merlin shaking, coughing, and dripped in sweat. <em> Ok, this is bad. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The knights got on their horses and raced back to Camelot at lightning speed. Merlin, who was up against Arthur’s back, would mumble random nonsense and go in and out of conciseness the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the steps of the castle, They got off their horses and Arthur carried Merlin bridal style up the stairs and all the way to  Gaius’ chambers. Percival opened the door letting his king go in first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GAIUS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius, Who was startled by the sudden outburst, turned around to see his ward passed out in the arms of the king.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Set him down on the patient bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur gently set Merlin down on the bed and Gaius started to examine him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don’t know, We woke up this morning saw him like this.” Said Leon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius looked at Merlin’s arms and saw a red spot on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius rolled up the sleeve and exposed the scar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did he get this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knights shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he got it at the village?” Asked Elyan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The village? What village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We stumbled across a village that had died out recently, by the looks of the bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something was different amount them.” Said Leon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was different about them Sir Leon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Some of them had black liquid coming out of their mouths.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Black liquid you say…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius walked over to his shelf of medical books and pull one out and opened it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know want it is?” Asked Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I have an idea, yes” He went over to the king and gave him the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The black flu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sire. It starts off as a normal sickness, but when it’s at the final stages your blood gets thicker and turns black. Most of the victims die choking on their own blood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes went wide. “Is there a cure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, A black orchid sire. It has been rumored to be in a cave about 15 miles up north from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m estimating about 32 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked over to his right at Merlin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks just like the day when he drank from that poisoned chalice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok men, Be ready to depart in the hour. We are going to find ourselves a flower.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will be probably be uploading the next chapter on Saturday.</p>
<p>My social media:<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/_sorkai_/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The knights were riding for hours, Following the map Gaius gave them to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on men, We should be halfway there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon heard the sound of rushing water to his right, He looked over to his right toward the sound and saw a stream through some bushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look sire! Is that the river on the map?” He pointed through the bush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, That’s it! Follow the river!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Gwen was worried. Her best friend was dying right in front of her, And her husband and brother were out looking for the cure. She dipped a cloth into a bucket of water next to her and gently placed it on Merlin’s forehead. She saw him instantly relax in his sleep as the cool water hit his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen sighed. “Gaius, He looks just like that day he drank from that chalice the first year he was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know dear, But you must keep strong. Arthur will find the cure in time Just like he did with the chalice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen smiled softly. “I know he will. I just hope tha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Merlin started to cough. Gwen lifted him up and rubbed circles up and down his back. As soon as he finished he opened his eyes. He looked around very confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha apend?” He asked raspily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wrist. When you got scratched, the flu from the village transferred into your bloodstream. Arthur and the knights are now out looking for the cure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes oh, Why is it that you are always getting yourself into trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed “I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen and Gaius chuckled at that. Gaius could see that he was barely able to stay awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Merlin, Just lie down and try to get some rest. Arthur and the others will be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded “Mmh k.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep sleep. Gwen just stayed next to him and stroked his hair, Waiting for the knights to return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please consider following me on my social media for updates and video edits!</p>
<p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have noticed that the more I make and upload chapters, The shorter they are... Whoops...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Gaius, He’s coughing up blood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen had been helping Gaius tend to Merlin for hours. She held a cloth up to Merlin’s mouth as he coughed up blood. She rubbed his back for comfort, She could feel him shaking from both exhaustion and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, He’s getting worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, give him this. It should help slow it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen turned around and grabbed the vile from Gaius. She uncorked it and gave it to Merlin, Who had stopped coughing. He grabbed it with his shaky hands and downed it as fast as he could, knowing that the taste was going to be fowl. He handed the glass vile to Gaius as Gwen helped him back down onto the bed. She went to give Gaius the cloth as well when she sees a black spot in the blood. Her eyes got wide with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, His blood is starting to turn black.” She started to cry, Her worry getting the best of her. Gaius went over and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Gwenivere, They will be back in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know they will. But I can’t help but worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire! Over here!” Arthur turned around to see Elyan through a tunnel to his left and ran to him. When to reached him he saw Percival pointing to a small black plant growing out of the ground in the cave. Arthur walked closer and breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, That’s the orchid Gaius was talking about. Ok men, Let’s grab it and get out of here. Merlin is counting on us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grabbed the orchid and quickly ran out of the cave, careful not to let anything happen to the flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got out of the cave Arthur looked up to the sky. He let out a sigh, It was too dark to travel back. He did not need this now, Merlin was counting on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dark to travel. We’ll set up camp and travel at first light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin was getting worse by the minute. His fever spiked, His chills had worsened, His breathing had gotten slower and rasper, And he was coughing up a lot more blood to Gaius’ liking, and Gwen knew this...And she was scared. She changed the cloth on his forehead and held his hand. To try and comfort him or herself, she didn’t know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Arthur, Please hurry.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try and post the final two chapters on either Monday or Tuesday. Until then, please consider following my social media for updates and video edits!</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about six hours when the knight reached Camelot’s walls. They rushed up the stairs and burst into Gaius’ chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got it! We got the flower!” Arthur shouted out of breath for all the running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur gave him the orchid and Gaius walked over to his table of ingredients and go to work. Arthur looks over to his right to see his wife sitting, Stroking Merlin’s hair and walks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worse. Gaius says he’s in the final stages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur sat down next to her and held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Gaius will have it done in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After about an hour, Gaius had finished the potion and walked over to the others who were waiting in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Set him up please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwaine sat Merlin up and  Gaius gave Merlin the potion. Arthur was getting a bit impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the cure worked he should be up and about on his own time, But it’s up to Merlin to decide on that. Now, I advise you all to get some rest. You all look like you will pass out on the floor any second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all tried to protest Until Gaius gave them one of his looks that said not to argue. Then one by one they all went out and prayed that Merlin would make it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am posting updates and video edits on my social media:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally done with this one! Please let me know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It took two days for Merlin to open his eyes and another three for him to be up and on his toes. On Merlin’s first day back to work Arthur, to Merlin’s surprise went light on his chores. He may not admit it, But Merlin knew Arthur was worried about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on that day, Merlin was polishing Arthur’s armor when the knights walked in. They all smiled, They were glad that they hadn’t lost their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey mate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Merlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you faring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded in agreement. “You look better mate.” They all laughed at Gwaine’s remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a minute of silence when Merlin decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Thank you. Forgoing through to trouble getting the antidote that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are just glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, You know Merlin, In both sickness and in health, you’re our brother. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin took a minute to comprehend what he had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought about it like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled at him “You better believe it. Because it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at the knights, trying not to let his eyes water more than they were. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They really are my family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys. I mean it, Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>THE END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? How was it? Did I do ok? Please let me know! I want to know how to improve my writing!</p><p>Don't forget to check out my sisters' account The_Immature_One! she is making a book: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One</p><p>I am posting updates and video edits on my social media accounts!<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw</p><p>Talk to you guys next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you guys like it? Please let me know. In the meantime... Please consider following my social media for updates and video edits!</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/_sorkai_/</p><p>Also, Don't forget to check out my sisters' account The_Immature_One! she is making a book: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One </p><p>Hi there, I'm Sorkai! I am an ARMY as well as a Christian. I love my 4 cats and video games. I probably won't upload very often. The fandoms I will be uploading will be Merlin, Numb3rs, Tangled The Series, Boku no Hero Academia, and probably Sherlock and Final Fantasy XV.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>